Dead Rising 3 Survivors
:For the Dead Rising page, see Dead Rising Survivors. For the Dead Rising 2 page, see Dead Rising 2 Survivors. In Dead Rising 3, there are over a hundred survivors that can be found throughout Los Perdidos. Successfully escorting survivors or at least getting them to join the player's party will award him a hefty PP bonus. Some survivors also give Nick rewards when successfully escorting them, such as Weapon Blueprints. Features In Dead Rising 3 players will still need to rescue survivors, but the game offers more than tedious escort missions. Capcom recognized how annoying the whole system could be and given the raised challenge of the game’s zombies, survivors are actually helpful now.An hour in Dead Rising 3, Xbox One's scariest, silliest horror game, Xbox Magazine, (October 2013). Josh Bridge stated: "Survivors aren’t just escort missions and babysitting, if you complete and help them out they are gonna offer to help you out now. And now they will just fight to their death with you. You can direct them and give them perks and, actually, with the Kinect, we got it to detect your finger pointing which actually evokes a cursor in the game and you can just say "attack" instead of multiple button inputs." The player can order survivors to follow, attack, or scavenge for items. The player can even form an ad-hoc posse by summoning multiple crew members at one of the city's safe houses with the Survivor Bulletin Board. "Some survivors are really, really good, so find those, arm them up, and you'll have your own little army walking around with you."Steve Farrelly, Raising the Dead on Xbox One: Dead Rising 3 Preview and Interview Feature, Aus Gamers, (July 5, 2013). Survivors can covering the entrance to a building while the player scavenges for supplies.Tim Turi, , Game Informer, Page 57.An hour in Dead Rising 3, Xbox One's scariest, silliest horror game, Xbox Magazine, (October 2013). Posse Members * Adam Daley * Alejandra Garcia * Anna Hong * Carrie LeCroix * Christine Emerie * Doug Trent * Dwayne Pike * Eric Martinez * Jesse Miller * Jorge Ruiz * Jose Morales * Julia Slyde * Kandy * Kelsey Louise * Kenny Dermot * Lauren Staples * Lena Polichev * Marcus Wolfe * Ravi Uppal * Regina Thompson * Simon Merkin * Sunshine (Operation Broken Eagle DLC) * The Dutch (Operation Broken Eagle DLC) * Troy Glover * Warren Anderssen Jr. * Winnie Lee Stranded Survivors * Alec * Alex * Allison * Bob * Brandon * Brian * Cara * Cindy * Crystal * Dan * Dana * Devon * Eva * Greta * Ian * Jack * Jasmine * Jason * Jeremy * Jodie * Jordan * Kaliyan * Katarina * Keith * Kellen * Kevin * Kris * Kristin * Liam * Linda * Madeline * Maia * Margaret * Mel * Mike * Mila * Nora * Ryan * Sam * Scott * Sheldon * Steven * Sunshine (Operation Broken Eagle DLC) * Tanya * Tara * Taylor * The Dutch (Operation Broken Eagle DLC) * Tracey * Trevor * Vernon * Vicki Unsavable Survivors * Big D * Derek * Elka * Hank * Jason * Joey * Kent DeMare * Kyla * Matt * Meryl Jefferson * Phil Trivia * Jeremy is the only stranded survivor who doesn't need to be saved. * Zombies will feed on deceased survivors rather than pursuing the player.Dead Rising 3 "is the most difficult Dead Rising game we've ever made", OXM, (September 5, 2013). * There's an error in the survivor bulletin board where it says 25 posse members, although there are only 24. References Category:Dead Rising 3 Survivors Category:Survivors Category:DRW